1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet suit for diving.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A problem with a conventional diving wet suit is that when the wearer makes a dive into a reefy area, it is often damaged because of being formed of a single sheet, and is eventually so torn that it cannot be used.
A problem with a conventional shell type wet suit is that it is not photogenic in water, since it is too closely fitted to the wearer's body.